Shades of Gray
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: "Because not everything is black and white. Who would've thought this about the Loonatics?" An insight about each side of the Loonatics, and how nothing is just good or evil. We're all just shades of gray. Please review. K plus to be safe.


**A/N: I hope you enjoy this.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Loonatics.  
PS: I meant no offense by this story to anyone or anything.**

* * *

**Shades of Gray**

_Prompt: Because not everything is black and white. Who would've thought this about the Loonatics?_

The Loonatics.

The _fearless _heroes of Acmetropolis, eventually the universe. They can do _no _wrong. They are the light, the white that holds their hope. The villians they face and defeat are evil, black, dark. That is what the citizens of Acmetropolis are led to believe, and they do. They hold it in their hearts, their children dressing up like the six anthros for Halloween, and wanting to be just like them when they grow up. It's reflected in the large memorial statue in the middle of the town dedicated to the Loonatics.

But in their HQ on planet Blanc, the heroes know it is nothing but a lie. For just like there is a thin line between love and hate, loyalty and love, there is also a thin line between black and white, light and dark. They each know, know all so well, that they are nothing but shades of gray.

Take Ace Bunny, leader of the Loonatics for example. Orphaned at a young age, he grew up lying, thieving, backstabbing. It was his darker, younger days. He isn't proud of it; he will never be proud of it . He is now a symbol of light (_shining_) for everything, the invincible leader. No one but his teammates know his past, yet they trust him (_that he won't let them fall_) anyway. He won't go to the dark side again, he'll stay a shade of gray.

Or the second in command, Lexi Bunny. Growing up in a large, happy family can have its disadvantages too. Never enough attention, never enough time. In high school, yearning for a chance to hold the spotlight (_any spotlight_), just to make everyone see her apart from her family, to _stand out _she tried. Tried so hard. Only to fall. In the Loonatics she has many male admirers, many people screaming her name. She got her wish, but sometimes (s_ometimes_) she wishes she could fade back into the crowd. Lose herself in it. Be invisible again. But then her friends would pull her into the shadow of their home, and she all those thoughts would vanish.

Danger Duck, a boastful, egotistical mallard, much like Lexi, wanting the spotlight for himself. His dreams, like many other kids, was to be important, admired, famous. But on the odd days he feels like he doesn't fit in (_like he's different_). Like he doesn't belong with the others, the others who had come from hard times. His orphanage was a good one (_unlike his leader's_), his parents showered attention him (_unlike his female comrade_) but he still doesn't feel like he belongs. Because them and the others _earned _it, _deserved _it. (_Something he feels he never did_). On these days he'll lock himself in his room, the lights off. The sun shining, his black feathers fade into the gray.

A genius. That was what they always called Tech E. Coyote. "True genius is never appreciated," he had once said. Only the tip of the iceburg. As long as his inventions worked, people thought he was useful. They never saw how, sometimes like his machines, he was breaking (_broken_). No one wanted to talk to him, no one wanted to know what the E. in his name stood for. So he would spend hours in the lab, making things that would like him, because he was their creator. They _had _to like him (_he didn't like it though_). He preferred to be alone, that way no one can hurt you. But his teammates had forced him out of his lab, and he gained friends and love. He no longer spent all his time around gray machines.

Rev. Happy, speedy Rev Runner. Everyone liked him. Although the roadrunner had insecurities like the rest of us. Was he annoying (_he did talk fast_)? Did Tech want to be his friend (_or was it more forced_)? Pacing was something he always did when he was worried. He felt lucky he was easily distracted, because every time these thoughts entered his mind, someone would come and ask him to do something with them. Lexi and video games, Slam and ping pong, Tech and the lab, Ace and training, Duck and going around downtown. Yes, he felt very lucky that he had friends to keep him from staring at the stormy gray clouds this morning.

The tasmianian was a perfect example of "you shouldn't judge a book on its cover", but every time the devil tried to say that to someone, it came out garbled and slurred, and frustrated him to no end. Sighing, he would sulk slightly. Why couldn't he speak like everyone else (_speak normally_)? Why was he always hungry (_his stomach growled_)? Being a wrestler had helped him deal with his frustration, and punching his punching bag helped too. But he knew it would never go away (_linger, always linger_). His teammates were the biggest help of all. They saw past appearences, they even learned his language. His toothy grin reached his eyes, as he tore away his eyes from the hallway's gray wall.

_**Black** melds with white to make shades of **gray**._

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this. I realized as I wrote this, the whole "black and white" thing may appear to be racist, but I would never write anything meant to be like that (I HATE it when people are judged like that). I meant no offense to anyone.**

**This idea simply popped into my head one day. Please review.**


End file.
